


Milton Of Tartarus

by Yimuzhe



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Orphan AU, R18
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yimuzhe/pseuds/Yimuzhe
Summary: 孤儿怨AU，ABO，Alpha！Dante/Omega！Vergil，杀手D/孤儿V，依旧是骨科，普通人AU，失忆蛋，后期Mpreg有。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 为什么我看个惊悚片脑子里却全是黄色废料？如AU，实际上是成年Sex，表面上是Underage。三观不正。Dante已婚，对象是糊掐出来的一夜情路人炮灰。  
>  心机小维在线勾引养父但丁并成功上位的故事。

【01】

Dante开始觉得这是一个糟糕无比的决定。

盛夏的烈日焦灼着残存无几的凉意直至它们在苦苦哀求中消失殆尽，干瘪的树叶边边角角都泛着萎靡的枯黄无力地垂下，燥热无比的天气并没有因前夜的一场暴雨而褪去些许，反而变本加厉地折磨着企图清凉度过夏日的人们。Dante就是其中之一。他原本已推去了全部的委托，就为徜徉在空调和冷饮中度过一个难能可贵的悠闲假期。

但这可不代表他身旁的这位褐发女士能和他达成一致。

Amanda小姐今早在专属于她的那间浴室中折腾了不少时间，久到Dante从床下捞出那本偷买来的最新杂志从头到尾欣赏了一遍后，她才幽幽踱着扭捏的步子走出来。女人甜腻馥郁的信息素味道本就浓重，更是与喷洒上去的香水混在一起冲击着Dante敏感的嗅觉。深紫色的抹胸长裙勾出女人姣好的身形，Dante还惊讶于素来保持暴露形象的妻子为何在如此炎热的天选择了至少是他看过的最为保守的衣裙，结果得到了浓妆艳抹的女人一个算是俏皮的微笑。

于是他现在就被迫站立在市里一家孤儿院的大厅之中，面无表情地倚靠着门槛，看着一群裹得严严实实的孩子们兴奋地跑来跑去。孩子们的年纪不一，自蹒跚学步的到十四、五岁的都有，而他们都或多或少地带着一些身体缺陷——毕竟这些残缺是导致了他们成为孤儿的主要原因。

Amanda一开始踏进来时露出的笑容现在已尴尬地维持在脸上，她被一群孩子簇拥着，昂贵的丝绸裙子已被小脚丫踩出了好几个肮脏的泥印，让一贯声称洁癖的女人几欲崩溃逃离。孤儿院的修女也差不多看出来了妻子对小孩子的不耐和丈夫的漫不经心，仅是在一旁默不作声。Dante则是抱臂看着妻子自作自受的模样，不由地勾了勾嘴角，幸灾乐祸于女人总被一时兴起的想法冲昏头脑。

他和Amanda本不过一夜即散的肉体关系。

如Dante这般抚着枪械与利器度日的杀手，本就不应扯上任何羁绊，但也不妨碍他们在灯红酒绿的肆意疯狂后揽过身旁的甜美Omega一夜销魂。你情我愿，事后丢下一些现金是他之前一贯的作风。他会做好安全措施，即便是醉得深时实在是忘记了，他也估计没哪个单身Omega愿意揣上一夜销魂的产物。

然后他就在某一个阳光明媚的春日，被满脸泪花的褐发女人的一纸医院证明拖入了婚姻的坟墓。

实际上他完全可以悄无声息地一枪解决掉这个女人。可不知是什么情愫牵绊着他，让他鬼使神差地凝视怀孕确诊书上的影像图并在协议书上签上了自己的名字。即便是后来这个可怜的孩子在女人不听劝告的随意下不幸夭折，他也默默地接受了婚姻的这个事实。

可如鬼魅一般的梦魇始终纠缠着他，孩童天真纯洁的呢喃笑声萦绕在耳畔如荆棘般割破神经，他甚至因产生幻觉而在任务中差点丧命。直到一夜他在噩梦中惊醒，清醒过来时已经要将沉睡中的妻子掐至窒息，死后缝生的Amanda这才明白Dante受孩子影响之深，提出了要去孤儿院领养一个孩子的建议。

女人想利用孩子将他一辈子拴住——Dante明白这一点。

他将忙得焦头烂额的妻子抛下，找了个上厕所的借口从喧嚷的大厅之中逃离，随意地在偌大的孤儿院中悠悠荡荡。所有的孩童都在大厅中享受着派对，昏黄复古的长廊之中Dante一人的影子被拉得老长，映在反复的纹印地毯之上。

蓦然，他听到了一阵带着节奏的轻哼。

淡而悠扬的曲调被哼唱者随意哼出，不太真切地飘荡在灼热的空气之中。Dante迟疑了片刻，循声缓缓地踩上了散发着浓重陈旧气息的木质楼梯。男孩儿稚嫩且清脆的哼唱声离自己越来越近，仿佛是诱人沉沦的灵魂奏曲在塔耳塔罗斯深处轰然奏响。

他轻轻地将门推开一个小角。

一排排井然有序的书桌前，矗立着一个半人高的画板，而一个男孩端坐在画板前，捧着颜料盘在画布上勾勒出繁复炫丽的鲜艳色彩。自这个角度，Dante只能看到他的背影。男孩和他一样银白的头发被整整齐齐地梳在脑后，纤细雪白的脖间裹着一条宽大的丝带，而一袭雪白的精致丝绸复古衬衫则是包裹着他瘦小的身躯。男孩纤细流畅的背部线条柔顺地随着双肩背带扣进西装短裤中，而烈日照耀进来的光辉倾斜在他的身上，宛若晨曦之中静谧而圣洁的天使。

“你好？”似乎是察觉到有人靠近，男孩停止了鼻腔中不明的哼唱，但依旧专注于手上描绘的缤纷世界。本想悄然退去的Dante见状只得缓步走进去，每一步却又沉重地仿佛是踏着淋漓的炽热鲜血。男孩身旁的桌上摆放着数张已经修饰完毕的成品，Dante认真地看着它们，即便是从未接触过艺术也依旧感叹于画面的精细。

“这些都是你画的？”Dante忍不住开口，他素日摸惯了枪支的布满了薄茧的手颤抖着拿起了那些画作，一页页仔细翻阅着，目光却不经意地瞟着男孩在阳光下格外分明的侧颊，“画得很棒。”

“谢谢你。”男孩偏过头来仰视他，似冰川般冷冽的浅蓝瞳孔直直地撞入Dante来不及收回的视线之中。过分年轻稚嫩的脸上泛着淡然的神情，但Dante似乎就是能在那薄薄的唇角看出一丝如同笔墨晕染而开的笑意，“我的名字是Vergil，你呢？”

短暂难以捕捉的画面迅速闪过脑海，让Dante感到一阵无力的眩晕。仓促地按住了桌面以支撑自己的身躯，难以抑制的恶心感随着脑内轰鸣的剧痛涌上喉头。Vergil明显察觉到了他的不适，迟疑地缓缓开口：“你还好吗？”

“我没事……大概有点中暑。”Dante晃了晃脑袋感到稍微好了些许，他自然而然地在男孩身边的座位上坐下，凝视着Vergil在画布上涂抹出神，“你可以叫我Dante，幸会。”

男孩并不陌生地伸手与他友好地交换了一个短暂的见面礼，Dante敏感地察觉到不仅是脖子，就连他的两只手腕上也缠着较粗的黑色腕带，在雪白的肌肤与衬衫袖口的蕾丝映衬下更加明显。然而Vergil看上去却并不喜欢笑，一直以淡淡的表情来面对每分每秒。

Dante注视着男孩纤细骨感的手腕，他毫不怀疑自己甚至可以一手圈住男孩的两个手。明明看上去是那样的孱弱无力，却握着画笔行云流水无比熟练地蘸取着颜料抹在自己的画作上。Dante看着画中一片绿荫与繁花中闭眼休憩的小怪兽，他说不出这长得像龙还是其他的究竟是什么生物。而Vergil则好像是读懂了他的费解心思，开始缓缓地为他解释。

“这幅画讲的是一只失去了父母的小恶魔在森林中迷失，他浑身伤痕、疲惫不堪，还与自己的弟弟走散了。”Vergil蘸取了些许鲜红的颜料点缀在那只浑身蓝色鳞片的恶魔身上，乍一眼看上去确实像是身负重伤的样子。男孩的神情专注，沉迷于对画作的修饰，然而顾及到身旁还坐着一位男士，他时不时会偏过头来看对方一眼，“作为哥哥他痛恨自己的无能，他想要保护父母和弟弟，结果他还是失去了一切，还在过分逞能之中成为了残废。”

“听上去是个十分悲伤的故事。”Dante轻轻皱眉，他以为一个十岁出头的小孩满脑子应该只有迪士尼公主和超级英雄？也许是孤儿的身份让他辗转流离的缘故吧，Dante不由自主地想到自己差不多也是这个年纪只身一人握着手枪依附上杀手职业的。这让他鲜少地对面前的男孩产生了一种惺惺相惜之感，更何况对方的眉眼与发色诚然与自己的十分相似。

Vergil淡淡的扬起一抹弧度。

淡然的微笑就像是水滴坠入湖中一般波澜不惊却又在Dante的心上荡起层层涟漪。他的声带仿佛被禁锢住了干涩地可怕，心脏像是被紧紧揪住阵阵作疼。

“与哥哥走失了的弟弟一个人在丛林之中迷失，他逐渐变得成熟而又独立。”Vergil在那只蓝色的小恶魔身旁又用暖色调的红橙黄开始涂抹另外的一个小恶魔，娴熟的笔法就像是已练习了上万次。不知是不是Dante过于敏感的洞察力，他总觉得这段时间男孩的余光一直在盯着自己看，“但是他最终找到了自己的哥哥与他团聚。你看，等到哥哥悠悠转醒之时，他们两个又能团聚了。故事的完美结局，不是吗。”

Dante凝视着男孩带着些许希冀的淡蓝眼睛，也同样露出一个淡淡的笑容。

“嘿我听到他的声音了，嗯哼，他总是那样的有魅力。”

女性特有的娇嗲嗓音随着铿锵有力的高跟鞋声愈渐愈近，Dante头疼地捂住了脑壳，果不其然地在五秒内就看到了一袭紫裙的Amanda推门走了进来，而在她看到Dante身旁的Vergil时，更加诧异地惊叫出声。

“介绍一下，这是我的妻子Amanda，”Dante甚至懒怠起身，他随意地挥了挥手，“Amanda，这是Vergil。这些都是他画的。”

Vergil慢慢转身和满脸惊讶的Amanda握了握手，然而满身脂粉香气的女人在看到那些画作时则更难以置信地张开了殷红的薄唇，她抬手揉了揉Vergil整整齐齐的头发，Dante明显看到在头发被揉乱时男孩几不可见地蹙起了眉毛。

“这简直……画得可真棒，都是谁教你的？”Vergil安静乖巧的性格几乎是立刻就让Amanda心花怒放，她捧着Vergil的画册转了个圈跌坐在Dante的大腿上，窝在丈夫的怀抱之中假意高深地欣赏着，“哦上帝，亲爱的，你难道不觉得小Vergil和你很像？非常像？”

“你在想什么？”Dante僵硬地倚靠在椅背上得以让上身离妻子远一些，他看到Vergil勾勒红色小恶魔线条的手明显慢了下来，朝他们这个方向看的频率次数也较之前而言更高，精致地如同画中描绘的五官闪动着晦暗不明的神色，“我总不可能在十五岁左右就去和别的女人上床？”

Amanda瘪了瘪嘴，而随后跟来的修女则是对Dante这样肆无忌惮地在孩子面前开黄腔表示十分不满。

“您真优雅，美丽的女士，我很高兴您能喜欢我的画，那让我感到无比荣幸。”Vergil朝着Amanda浅浅地笑着，即便是深邃的瞳孔毫无任何情愫闪动，也依旧让女Omega抑制不住地被他的可爱深深吸引，“这儿真的非常无聊，在此之前还从未有人和我一起聊天。”

Amanda强忍着冲上去把男孩抱在怀里的冲动，手指绕了绕自己的微长卷发：“你为什么不下楼去和别的小朋友玩呢？”

“我想，我大概就是与众不同的那一类人。”

“与众不同没什么不好的，”Dante适时地插了一句，他看向坐在自己腿上还依旧不老实地扭来扭去的妻子，“不是吗？”

Amanda欣喜地露出一个甜美羞涩的微笑，朝着站在门口的修女比了一个OK的手势，随后揽过丈夫的颈脖猛地在他脸上留下一个红唇印记。

Vergil无声地转过头去，抓着笔杆的手悄然握紧。

“Vergil之前一直在欧洲那边的孤儿院长大，收养他的家庭带他到了美国，只是他们一家都不幸死于火灾，Vergil侥幸逃生，之后被送到了我们这里。”和蔼的修女为夫妻二人拿出了Vergil的资料，“他就像一个天生的贵族少爷，非常安静有礼，每天绝大部分时间都在看书画画。喔，也习惯于穿得较为复古，还会在手腕和脖子上戴着丝带，从不脱下。不过他是个Beta，没什么特殊的气味，不会影响到你们夫妻的正常需求。”

“可怜的孩子，”Amanda捂着心口满脸沉痛，手却漫不经心地翻阅着那厚厚的文件资料，“我觉得我们应该收养他，不是吗亲爱的？他简直就是最完美最合适的人选。他能让我们的家庭变得更和睦，我这样深信不疑着。”

Dante垂眸注视着文档上男孩稚嫩的面庞，轻轻点了点头。

于是接下来的手续办理轻松而简洁，男孩没什么厚重的行李，仅仅只有一箱衣服和一箱子的书和画册。Dante站在孤儿院的门外忍受着似火骄阳的烘烤，待到男孩儿跟在Amanda的身后缓缓走出，Dante回首轻轻地勾起嘴角的弧度，朝Vergil伸出了手。

“我们回家。”

男孩的小手搭进了他宽大的手掌之中，带着丝丝舒爽的凉意，并紧紧地握住了他的手，力度大到Dante都感受到了些许不适。Dante将这归因于男孩渴望家庭的表现，并将他的男孩抱进了汽车后座。在为男孩绑好安全带后，Vergil看到坐在前座的Amanda正掏出包中的镜子和妆品折腾，就默默地扯住了Dante的领子并贴近了他的耳畔。

“我爱你，Daddy。”男孩轻轻地捧着Dante的面颊，温热的鼻息喷洒在他的耳根，低沉的声音犹如塔耳塔罗斯的恶魔诱人沉沦的低吟，“……比爱Mommy更爱一些。”

Dante怔神片刻，他俯身凝视着男孩认真的模样，轻轻地在他额上印下一吻。

“我也是。”


	2. Chapter 2

【02】

“这就是你们的家？”Vergil摇下了轿车后座的车窗，水灵的浅蓝瞳孔闪烁着光亮，认真地凝视着面前这幢两层楼高的现代化原木小别墅。Dante将车停好，见男孩并没有主动下车的意思，便亲自为他打开车门并将其抱了出来。

“现在也是你的家了，可爱的小V。”一路上Amanda已经补完了她被热气蒸腾掉的妆容，现在是神采奕奕地踩着高跟走到Dante的身边，满脸笑意地想要从丈夫的臂膀之中接过小男孩，但Vergil却是愈加搂紧了Dante的颈脖，瑟缩在男人健壮的怀抱之中。女人灿烂的笑容顿时僵在了脸上，她伸出的臂膀的姿势就显得有些尴尬。

Vergil却是毫不慌张、一本正经地对着Amanda说道：“您穿着高跟——母亲，如果让您抱我，您可能会崴到脚。我相信您更希望一直保持美丽。”

Amanda释然地笑出声来，她抬手轻轻捏了捏Vergil的脸，随后转身从小洋包中翻出钥匙开门。

Dante想要将Vergil放下来，但是男孩却眨巴着大眼睛固执地依偎在男人宽广的胸怀之中不肯挪动，使得Dante只能无奈地把男孩抱了进去。

所谓的“家”，不过是Dante从自己的积蓄中取出点钱随便购置的一处住所罢了，确实称不上什么寄托感情的地方。然而Amanda却显然是对这座建成的三层楼小别墅感到十分欣喜，就连当初挑家具和装潢时也是煞费苦心——当然，钱还是从丈夫的口袋里掏的。

“噢，好大——”Vergil搂着Dante的脖子，微微瞪大了眼睛环顾颇具复古风格的室内，羡艳与惊讶完美融洽地融合在他的脸上，天真得似乎并没有意识到自己加重加长的话语带了些什么别样的意味。他望向优雅地将手提包挂到客厅衣撑架上的Amanda，轻声道，“这些都是您挑选的吗……Mommy？真是太完美了。”

“小Vergil喜欢吗？”Amanda艳丽的脸上立刻露出欣喜的神色，“我就知道。可惜你的Daddy不是很能欣赏，喔，多么可惜啊。”

对此Dante耸肩表示无谓，他只是淡淡地挑了挑眉毛，把Vergil的小脑袋挪了过来，低声问道：“那么接下来，我带你去参观一下？”

对于许久没有感受到家庭温暖的男孩来说，一时之间对可以依靠的对象依赖撒娇是一种正常的现象。然而，长时间不明原因没有理由地黏腻着却不是什么明智的选择了。Vergil当即便听懂了他话里的意思，乖乖地从男人的臂膀中跳了下来，自己缓慢地在家四下看着。

“你们还有一架钢琴吗？”Vergil的目光很快便被客厅中的一架如月光般皎洁的纯白钢琴给吸引住了，他抿着红润的薄唇，澄澈水灵的瞳孔中闪着难以抑制的欣喜，小小的手指贪恋地轻抚过紧闭的琴盖，回首朝着Amanda露出灿烂的笑容，“母亲，您弹琴一定很好听，我能有这样的荣幸看见您这么美丽的女士坐在这琴凳上弹奏一曲吗？”

对上男孩如此纯真的仰慕神色，Amanda的笑容只能尴尬地僵硬在嘴角。她修长的手指掩面怏怏笑了几声，把身侧一直凝视着Vergil而一言不发的Dante推到身前，笑道：“哎呀，这种东西我们家里也就只有你Daddy会弹了。”

Dante没有理会妻子，他径直走到琴凳前坐下，在Vergil灼灼目光下轻轻掀开琴盖，垂眸轻声问向男孩：“想学吗？”

“想。”男孩迅速点点头，圆润白皙的脸蛋透着粉嫩的可爱。

Dante抽出琴下的凳子坐在柔软的丝绒垫布上，Vergil便顺着他的大腿爬上去，乖乖地坐在了他结实的大腿上。他当时随意买下这架钢琴的时候就没指望能和妻子来一曲四手联弹，因此购置凳子时也就挑选了一个小而昂贵的单人椅。所以他的男孩就只能像这样坐在他的腿上，Dante说不上来缘由，但他确实是不想让小Vergil只能坐在他的身侧。

“手腕抬起来，像这样，对没错，做得很好。”Dante不遗余力地做着示范，耐心地看着男孩稚嫩白皙的小手有模有样地搭在琴键上，教他的耐心充足得连Dante自己都感觉到了诧异，“从这边开始就是do、re、mi……来，像我这样弹。”

出乎Dante的预料，Vergil学得很快，几乎所有的知识都能在他教一遍后迅速掌握。

欣赏了会儿丈夫儿子其乐融融的相处画面，Amanda欣慰极了，领养一个孩子简直是她近几个月来做过的最正确的决定。她扭着胯走上前，搂着Dante的脖子亲热地在其脸颊上印下一个深深的红唇吻印，转身上二楼洗澡去了。

“Daddy为什么会和Amanda结婚呢？”弹着弹着Vergil突然停了下来，两只手稳稳地放在自己的膝盖上，扭头注视着Dante，瞳孔中闪烁着安静平淡，并不像刚刚面对女性Omega时那样的烂漫天真，“我不觉得你喜欢Amanda那样的女人。”

Dante干干地“哇噢”了一声，他觉得Vergil对待Amanda的那种热情，到自己这就被全部浇灭了，就像是在孤儿院中相遇之时，男孩也是用最淡然的表情诉说着不带任何感情色彩的话语：“你个九岁的小屁孩怎么这么早熟？你该叫她Mommy，就像刚刚那样。”

“可是我并不喜欢她，”Vergil挪了挪腿侧坐在了男人的大腿上，小而紧致的臀部被紧身布料包裹着，轻轻揉捻过他腿根时牵引而起的丝丝酥麻感让Dante不自觉地挑了挑眉，“就像你不喜欢她一样，Daddy。”

男孩每次轻轻吐出“Daddy”这个词的时候总是会语速减缓、尾音拉长，Dante凝视着他殷红的小小唇瓣上下发出声音，明明只是一声简单的称呼却被他喊得沾染上不少奇妙的色彩。

“就算你不喜欢她，她以后也是你的Mommy了，知道吗Vergil？”Dante轻而易举地抓住男孩的腋下，把他从自己的大腿上平稳地转移到地面，颇为无奈地阖上了钢琴盖，“那么，我们现在可以去楼上看看Mommy为你准备的房间。”

Vergil撇了撇嘴，小手背在身后紧紧攥拳，沉默地跟着Dante上了楼。

整栋别墅被女主人装修得极尽奢靡，光是长廊上铺设的地毯都是女性Omega花重金从国外购置的，更不要说墙上挂着的壁画，Vergil垫脚凑近端详了片刻，即使有些不是真品，也是价格不菲的高仿。

“你是做什么的，Daddy？”Vergil加快脚步跟上Dante，拽住了他的手掌。常年与枪械作伴的男人宽大的手掌覆着一层薄茧，男孩柔软嫩滑的手心握上去感觉有点痒痒的，“据我所知Amanda似乎是无业人士，应该不会为这些家具与饰物支付金钱。”

Dante甚至已经懒得纠正他要叫Mommy这件事了，他回握住Vergil的手，牵着他往前走：“以后我会告诉你的——也许会的，不过你还是不要知道的好。这里是我和Mommy的卧室，对面是一间卫浴，再往里面走是三间客房，我们把最里面的这间装修成了你的房间……”

“为什么是走廊尽头的这一间？”Vergil蓦然抬头问道。

“这个……”Dante顿住了，似乎是在思考着应不应该告诉Vergil——关于成年AO之间会在卧室中发出一些不好的声音之类的。当时Amanda就坚持要让孩子离他们的卧室远远的，以防止打扰到父母之间的美好夜晚，“现在告诉你不太合适，等你长大了就知道了。”

Vergil淡淡地瞥了他一眼，扭头看向虚掩着门的卫浴室。淅淅沥沥的洗澡水声从门缝中传出，伴随着女子肆意而有些走调的轻哼，沐浴液的香气混着隐隐约约的花香味飘到长廊上。似乎是感觉到有人经过，一只通体纯黑肥胖的猫挤过门缝小心翼翼地钻了出来。

“你们还养了猫？”Vergil挑眉。

“Amanda养的。”Dante绕过黑猫重重地将浴室门关上，敲了敲门大声提醒正在洗澡的女子以后记得把门关严实了，毕竟从今以后家里还会有一个懵懂无知的孩子，“一只公猫，叫什么来着？好像是叫Bolverk？反正这家伙见我就狂晃尾巴，就像……我杀了它全家一样。”

Vergil神色不变地微微弯曲膝盖，伸手好像想要去摸Bolverk的毛，但是公猫浑身上下的猫瞬间就炸了起来，反爪就在Vergil的胳膊上划下了三道伤痕。

男孩下意识地瑟缩一下收回了手，Dante反应迅速地一脚不轻不重地将猫踢远。Bolverk呲溜一下跑得飞快，恶狠狠地朝着他们瞪了瞪浑圆的眼睛，发出几声刺耳的喵叫，然后转瞬之间消失在了楼梯口。

“没事吧？疼吗。”Dante弯腰拉过男孩的手腕，皱眉看着Vergil过分纤细的白皙胳膊上三道狰狞的血痕，看上去那黑猫还是下了狠劲的，“我早就说过让Amanda把那只猫丢掉。”  
Vergil却是眉头都没皱一下，平静地垂眸看着Dante有些焦急的神色，仿佛伤痕不在他身上似的：“没事，不疼。”

Dante抬头便撞进了Vergil深邃如同汪洋的湛蓝瞳孔之中，纤长浓密的睫毛垂在眼睛前微微颤着，其中流露而出的不知名情感让Dante的心脏猛然一坠，仓促地直起身来挠了挠头，又觉得脑袋晕乎乎的隐隐作痛：“房间里有药箱，那只猫喂过药了不会有大问题，我先给你把伤口处理一下……”

Vergil乖乖地跟着Dante走进了那间所谓的“为他准备的房间”，却在看到粉蓝色调的梦幻城堡一般的装修风格后，平静如水的面容终于出现了一丝崩塌。

“Amanda去孤儿院前一直嚷着想要领养一个女孩，觉得女孩文静好养，所以房间也装成了这样……”Dante有些尴尬地跟他解释着，从纯白夹粉的书桌柜子最底层翻出了医药箱，“明天她会带着你去办入学手续，还有帮你购置新的衣服和家具……”

“你能带我一起去吗？”Vergil坐在了柔软的纯白被褥上，听话地伸出手臂让Dante消毒，碘伏的火辣刺痛感也没让他的呼吸急促分毫，“我想要你带我一起去。”

他明天还有一项任务，事成了能拿到一笔可观的报酬——Dante摇了摇脑袋，仔细地为男孩的伤口消毒，正准备开口拒绝，并想要劝男孩和Mommy好好相处——

“求你了，Daddy……”

Vergil放轻了声音，眨了眨大大的眼睛凝视着他，拖得长长的一声“Daddy”就像是在撒着娇，让Dante原本拒绝的话语在喉咙里转了半天，最终脱口而出的却是一句“好。”

得到满意答案的Vergil弯了弯嘴角。

这是一个不同于对待Amanda的笑容。

九岁的男孩没有理由不喜欢身为女性的母亲，更何况Amanda从不懂得收敛属于自己的信息素，即使Vergil是个Beta也应该会很喜欢Omega温柔的信息素香味。可他在Amanda面前笑得灿烂乖巧，就算是令人舒心的笑容也夹杂着些许虚假，正如他对Dante说的“我不喜欢她。”

而这是一个面对Dante的真心实意的笑容，温和地就像三月的和煦春风。

Dante为Vergil处理好伤口，帮他把行李箱提上来，考虑到Amanda不具备任何收拾东西的能力，他思考着需不需要把定期为他们打扫房子的阿姨提前叫过来。Vergil似乎看穿了他在想什么，自己将行李箱拉开，将其中厚厚的书本慢慢搬上书架。

“我自己收拾就好了。”Vergil解释道，“我不喜欢别人碰我的东西。”

“嗯……当然，每个人都需要一点隐私，”Dante看向男孩手中的书本，一眼望去尽是什么诗集什么史实，密密麻麻的字堆在一起让他看着就觉得困意侵袭了脑袋，“你看这些？我以为像你这个年纪的男孩都会看那些……超级英雄的漫画？”

Vergil耐着性子将书桌上的香水瓶花卉和床上的毛绒娃娃全部收进收纳箱，衣柜里清一色的蕾丝花边小洋裙让他不禁陷入了沉思。Dante随意嘱咐了两句就准备离开了，他还在苦恼着该如何编织一个完美的借口推掉任务，不让Trish把他射成筛子。

“Dante，”Vergil突然叫住了他，这似乎是男孩第一次直呼他的名字。Dante扭头正好撞上男孩凝视他的视线，一时之间竟然忘记重申应该喊他Daddy的事，“很高兴遇见你。”

Dante愣住了，良久都说不出来一句话来。

他们实在是太像了，不怪Amanda之前开玩笑着调侃Vergil是Dante早年荒唐的证据。Dante和Vergil，他们不仅有着如出一辙的发色瞳色，就连五官都十分相似，Dante甚至觉得Vergil的样貌与自己幼时区别不大。

唯一不同的大概就是天差地别的性格了。

“我也是。”他回以男孩一个勉强的微笑，然后落荒而逃。

Vergil独自在寂静偌大的房间中站立着，垂下的眸中闪烁着晦暗不明的光亮。他将书籍收拾好，并从行李箱的里层掏出一本陈旧泛黄的圣经。他沉默地看着这本圣经许久，最终把它稳稳地塞进了冬衣柜的最底层。

他瞥了一眼衣柜中精致美丽的衣裙，泰然自若地将自己的两件复古白色衬衫挂在了它们旁边。


End file.
